Christmas Eve Fun
by MaxyInc
Summary: YYH IYcrossover.Kagome is kuwabara's cousin who is staying over at his house for christmas.What happens when kagome meets kuwabara's friends.Kagomehiei. Finnished
1. Holiday Spirit

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated my other stories but I just had o do a Christmas story. Oh and I don't own YYH or IY.  
  
Here's a bit of background info: Kagome is Kuwabara's cousin and is staying with his family for Christmas.  
  
Now to the story~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 Holiday Spirit  
  
"Hurry up urameshi I have to pick my cuz up from the train station." Yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"Im coming Kuwabara keep your pants on." Urameshi replied.  
  
~~~At the train station  
  
"Oh no we're late!" Kuwabara wined  
  
"Kuwabara" Yelled a very pretty girl.  
  
"Kagome" Kuwabara yelled  
  
"Who's he?" Kagome asked while pointing to Yuske  
  
"Oh yeah Kagome this is my friend Yuske. Yuske this is my cousin Kagome." Kuwabara introduced.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Kagome said  
  
"Yeah same here" Yuske said in a bored tone  
  
"Kuwabara can we get to your house I have presents for every one" Kagome asked.  
  
"Presents yey lets go" Kuwabara hurriedly said as he started to race off.  
  
"Wait for me you baka" Yuske yelled to Kuwabara.  
  
"Huh? Wait where do I go?" Kagome said  
  
"Hn follow me." A boy in a black out fit said.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Kagome.  
  
"My name is Hiei I'm one of Yuske's friends and your baka cousins too." He replied. (I know he usually doesn't talk that much but bear with me)  
  
When Kagome finally reached Kuwabara's house she heard yelling coming from it. She caught one fraze in particular. "You baka you left her there". Kagome chuckled it must be Kuwabara's sister she thought. Kagome went up to the door and knocked.  
  
"Coming" she heard someone say.  
  
"Kagome" the person gasped.  
  
"Hi Shizuru" (is that her name?) Kagome responded.  
  
"Oh it's good to see you again" Shizuru said while squeezing Kagome.  
  
"Can I come in?" Kagome asked between breaths.  
  
"Oh yes come in" Shizuru said.  
  
"Hey midget when did you get here?" Kuwabara asked Hiei  
  
"I helped you cousin get here since you left her you big buffoon." Hiei responded.  
  
"Oh well thanks" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Hn" was Hiei's reply.  
  
"Can we go adventure after I put my stuff upstairs?" asked Kagome  
  
"Sure" Kuwabara said  
  
"Hn" Hiei said  
  
"What ever" Yuske said  
  
"Ahhhh when did you get here?" asked Kuwabara  
  
"I've been here the whole time" Yuske said totally annoyed.  
  
"Oh" every one said except Hiei.  
  
"Alright lets go" Kagome yelled as she was already out the door.  
  
As they walked through the town Hiei wondered why he was hanging out with them. It was just something about this girl that made him happy.  
  
"Can we go visit Yukina I have a present for her." Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Sure just show the way.." but before Kagome could finish what she was saying Kuwabara was gone.  
  
"Hn lets go I'll show you the way." Hiei said. And Yuske just followed.  
  
When they got there Kagome just stood at the door with Hiei next to her. Then they heard someone snicker.  
  
"What is it Kuwabara?" Kagome asked  
  
"Look" Kuwabara said while pointing to the mistletoe that was hanging above Hiei and Kagome.  
  
Hiei blushed while Kagome just stared at her cousin. Then she looked at Hiei. Hiei looked at her then turned away. Kagome bent down and kissed him on the check then walked off to go meet Yukina. Hiei just stood there frozen. 'She kissed me she actually kissed me' thought Hiei.  
  
~*~*~*~**~**~*~**~**~**~  
  
Good? Bad? What do you think? Well incase you were wondering it's the night before Christmas Eve in my story. Please review.  
  
Ja ne -Ryoko 


	2. Pink Care Bear Dress

YEY you guys are lucky that I'm bored or I wouldn't update. AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS

Hiei than followed Kagome into the room where the others were. He noticed that they all sat down to play truth or dare it looked like so Hiei joined in.

'OH boy I am risking a lot by playing this game' Kagome thought as she remembered her traveling to Inu Yasha's time.

"Kagome truth or dare?" Kuwabara asked

"Um Dare" Kagome answered while still thinking 'I better just keep saying dare'

"Okay. Let's see..... I dare you to wear this pulls out a huge puffy pink dress with care bears all over it for the rest of the night" Kuwabara said

"Shit" Kagome cursed and every stared at her

sighs "Kuwabara where did you get this?" Kagome asked as she put it on

The whole group cracked up at how Kagome looked and her question for they remember last Halloween Kuwabara was a princess care bear.

"This is too painful to watch" Yuske cried as he stared at Kagome

"Heh.... could we continue the game?" Kagome asked

The group nodded and Kagome picked Kurama

"Truth or dare?" Kagome asked

"Dare" Kurama responded

"I dare you to run around the room singing the chicken song with this chicken hat on." Kagome said as she laughed like a maniac

Kurama stared at Kagome mortified while the others laughed their head off except for Hiei who smirked. Kurama did his dare an half the people I the room died from laughter.

"Hiei truth or dare?" Kurama asked

"hn...truth" Hiei replied

"Is it true that YOU like Kagome?" Kurama asked

Hiei first glared than grumbled a response

"Louder please" Kurama said

"Yes you stupid fox I will kill you soon" Hiei said with a glare.

Everyone looked at Kagome's spot to see her reaction but she wasn't there. Kagome was out side looking up at the stars as they sparkled because of the softly falling snow. Hiei appeared next to her and she turned and smiled at him.

"You left the game too?" Kagome asked as she went back to looking at the sky

"Hn" Hiei replied

"I heard you response to Kurama's question" Kagome said

Hiei looked a little worried but then was shocked as Kagome turned around and hugged him.

"I like you too" Kagome whispered to him as she moved back a bit to look into his eyes.

Hiei moved his head closer to hers until they both were kissing in the light snow under the stars.

'Wishes do come true' Hiei thought as he smiled against Kagome's lips

Kagome and Hiei sat down and watched the snow fall together as they leaned against one another.

How was that for a good ending? I'm sorry I never updated but now I have. Was it worth the wait?


End file.
